Sugar
by Ischagoras
Summary: Ciel Phantomhive is a famous internet camwhore and Sebastian Michaelis is an obsessive fan. Sebastian will do anything it takes to have Ciel by his side. Sebastian x Ciel, yaoi
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** New story! However, this idea isn't very well thought out in my head, so it will probably be a while in between updates.

**Warning(s):** Sebastian x Ciel, yaoi, fingering, masturbation, sex toys, camwhoring, Ciel being hairless, Sebastian thinking Ciel is a girl, panty wearing

* * *

Mid-September. It was a cool day for southern California and Sebastian Michaelis had donned a light sweater to keep the chill away from the slight breeze. University was back in session and he was making his way through the crowd of students to the campus gym for his morning workout. He had graduated last June but rather than move back in with his parents he had decided to stay in his apartment near campus, working for a small startup IT company downtown to pay the bills.

Sebastian squinted as a particularly strong gust of wind blew his hair into his eyes, and he used one hand to tuck the strands of stray hair behind his ear. Once the wind had passed he noticed a single student standing on the corner opposite him, waiting for the walk signal so that he could cross the street. The light turned green and Sebastian stepped out into the crosswalk, walking past the nameless stranger who was wearing a navy blue pea coat. Surely it wasn't _that_ cold out, not that it mattered much to Sebastian what other people dressed themselves in. Sebastian put the overly dressed stranger out of his mind as his foot made contact with the corner of the sidewalk, his mind now focused on getting over to the gym.

Sebastian liked to work out. Keeping himself fit was high on his list of priorities, especially considering he knew that he was attractive. Throughout his college life he never left a party without a girl or two on his arm, and they were all perfect tens. He even had a panty collection to remind him of his previous conquests - all he had to do was ask, and they were his. He had never had a steady girlfriend, instead preferring sex with no commitment, and when you looked as good as he did sex was easy to get.

Sebastian finished his last set on the free weights, his sweater now abandoned on a nearby workout bench. He wiped the sweat from his forehead with the back of his hand and grabbed his sweater, heading over to the showers where he could clean up before work. Sebastian came to the gym often enough that he had rented a locker in the locker room where he kept all of his shower necessities. He stripped down until he was naked and headed over to the showers with soap in hand, reveling in the feel of the warm water so early in the morning. Not many guys his age were up this early so he had the entire locker room to himself, not that he cared if actually had to share it. Sebastian was confident in his looks and his size and feared no competition because in his mind there was none.

Sebastian turned off the water to the shower and grabbed his towel, drying himself off and placing the used towel around his neck. He walked back over to his locker and started putting his clothes back on, pulling the sweater over his head last. Luckily the startup company he worked for could care less about what he wore to work seeing as he just answered phones and e-mails all day.

Sebastian closed his locker and let out a sigh; it was Friday and he hadn't even been invited to one weekend party. He had expected the dry spell over the summer when most students went home to visit their families, but he had thought the parties would start up again as soon as the new semester started. Unfortunately all of his friends had graduated and moved on with their lives, and he was having trouble making some new connections now that he was no longer in school. Sebastian ran a comb through his still damp locks and readied himself for another meaningless day at work.

Five o' clock came and went, and Sebastian went home seeing as he had nowhere else to go. He cooked himself a simple pasta dinner and ate around six, then spent the rest of the evening watching TV. He was draped over the couch and falling asleep about fifteen minutes to midnight, but midnight was too early to sleep on a weekend. He got up and went to his room, where he booted up his computer with the intent of looking at some Internet porn before he went to sleep.

Sebastian clicked through all of his usual websites, feeling bored with all of the porn that was available to him. So this video was a blow job and that video was anal sex, this video was a threesome and that video was lesbian porn. Sebastian had no interest in lesbian porn; he needed to see a man have his way with a woman in order for him to enjoy it. Sebastian shrugged and searched for camwhores; while he didn't care much for female masturbation he liked the idea of being able to show off his dick and have girls compliment him on it.

Somehow Sebastian stumbled across a website that was almost entirely black except for a single picture of a girl's face in the middle. She was the most beautiful girl Sebastian had ever seen; she wore thick eyeliner and had enormous lashes, as well as big blue eyes that made her look deliciously innocent. She looked young and the thought of watching her put on a show was starting to arouse him. Sebastian moused over the image of the girl's face and a full body shot came into view, the girl wrapped in a light blue ribbon around her upper torso that delicately covered her nipples. Sebastian continued staring - was this girl actually flat chested? Was this site even legal? Sebastian tore his eyes away from the tempting image of the girl wearing a tiny pair of shorts and read the text that had popped up along with the full body image.

_You must be 18 years or older to enter. Cupcake is 18 and this site does not violate any laws prohibiting underage pornography_.

Sebastian breathed a sigh of relief; so she was eighteen, and her name was Cupcake. Underneath that text there was a counter that read, _Next show starting in 5...4...3...2...1...0._

Sebastian waited anxiously as the page refreshed and cut to what appeared to be a live video of Cupcake.

"Hello," said the girl into the camera, "did you miss me?"

Sebastian unconsciously swallowed as he took in the girl's slim appearance. She was wearing nothing but a pair of navy blue panties with lace trim, leaving her small chest bare for all to see. Sebastian wanted to say something back to the girl but realized he didn't have his webcam on, and whatever site this was it looked like he wasn't actually allowed to use his. He could only watch, mesmerized as the girl crawled on all fours closer to the camera, her tiny little ass perched high up in the air as her short, soft black hair fell in her face.

"I missed you," said the girl into the camera, and Sebastian felt his heart rate quicken. "I've been waiting to see you all day," said the girl, and Sebastian watched as she put one of her fingers in her mouth and began to suck on it. "Mm..." moaned the girl around her finger.

Sebastian felt his cock twitch inside his pants and he pulled it out, slowly stroking up and down as he continued to watch the girl. Whoever this girl was she was good, and Sebastian found himself growing anxious for her to do more.

The girl sat on her knees with her legs spread and started working her nipples, rubbing across them with two fingertips and letting out soft little moans when she pinched and pulled them away from her chest. She then licked her fingers slowly, seductively, and put her now wet fingers back on her chest, grinding them into her already hard nipples.

"_Ah..."_

Her little back was arched up into her own touch, her cheeks now stained with a light blush as she trailed one hand down her hips and thighs until finally it made its way inside her panties.

"_Mmm_," moaned the girl as she touched herself, and Sebastian sped up his pace, knowing that the panties would soon be coming off and he'd be treated to a full view of what was inside. "Do you want me to take them off?" said the girl into the camera.

_Yes,_ thought Sebastian, _take them off, let me see.. _

The girl stood and slowly, teasingly pulled the panties down her slim legs and stepped out of them, revealing that she was, in fact, not a girl at all.

_The hell...? _thought Sebastian, but at this point he was too far gone to care. Cupcake was decidedly male, and Sebastian couldn't tear his eyes away as he watched the small boy come closer to the camera.

"Do you want me to touch myself?" asked Cupcake, and he moaned as he used his fingertips to stroke the inside of his wrist and hip bones. "Mmm... I don't know..." said the boy lightly as his hand came closer and closer to his hairless mound. Sebastian watched in anticipation as the boy stroked himself just above his cock, his fingers slowly drifting down until his hand was wrapped around his small erection and he began masturbating in earnest.

"You feel so good," moaned Cupcake into the camera as he stroked up and down his hard cock, pausing a moment to pull back his foreskin and rub around the naked head. "Mm..."

Fuck, thought Sebastian, this kid was good. Sebastian had never so much as glanced at another man before and now this kid was about to make him lose his mind. Sebastian rubbed a fingertip against where the precome was leaking out on his cock; he had never wanted to come so bad in his life. But the show wasn't over yet, and he wanted to see it all the way through...

"I bet you want to be inside me," said the boy, and he sucked on his fingers again before spreading his legs wide, his tiny little hole now visible on camera. Sebastian watched in awe as the boy penetrated himself with two fingers at once, the boy still moaning and crying out with every push of his fingers. "Nn, I need more..." said the boy.

_I'll give you more_, thought Sebastian desperately as he worked his cock. _I'll put it inside you. _

Sebastian watched as the boy reached for something off camera and brought a bright blue sex toy into view, that he immediately started licking and sucking on. "Mm," moaned the boy as he pulled his mouth away with a pop, "you taste so good." Sebastian imagined that cute little mouth on his cock, licking and sucking just like he had done to the sex toy and he nearly came. He had to squeeze himself around the base to prevent himself from coming too soon, seeing as the show still wasn't over.

"I want you inside me," said the boy, and Sebastian watched as he slowly, carefully inserted the blue phallus into himself until it was all the way inside, the boy crying out again and again as he manipulated the toy inside himself.

"_Anhh," _moaned the boy as he slowly pulled out the toy, then pushed it back in again. "Harder," he whined, "you know I like it rough. _Ah!_" cried the boy as he began to work the toy faster and faster. "You're gonna make me come," said the boy, and Sebastian watched as the boy used one hand to grab hold of his hard cock and stroke eagerly up and down. "_Yah...ah!" _

Sebastian has considerably sped up his pace at this point, he was so close, but he wanted to see Cupcake come...

"I'm - _I'm coming!" _cried the boy, and Sebastian watched the boy's semen spurt out of his cock and land on his chest while the boy bucked his hips into his fist and moaned. "Come inside me," said the boy once he had finished with his orgasm. "I know you want to."

_I'm going to come inside you_, thought Sebastian, and he watched the flushed, panting boy on camera still moving the sex toy in and out of his small body, waiting for him to come inside him... a few quick strokes and Sebastian was coming hard, spurting semen all over his desk but he didn't care, he was having the best orgasm of his life as he watched Cupcake sit up and blow him a kiss, and then the screen went black.

_Next show in 6 days, 23 hours, 59 minutes and 15 seconds. _

* * *

**A/N: **Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Wow, I actually managed to get another chapter of this story out in a week, and it's over 2k words. I'm shocked.

Warning(s): Some light Elizabeth/Ciel and Finnian/Ciel, but nothing actually happens between any of them.

* * *

Ciel Phantomhive woke at seven thirty that morning like he did every morning, dragging himself out of bed for his early morning class. He went to the kitchen wearing only a pair of boxer shorts and rummaged around in the cupboard for his tin of loose leaf tea. Ciel liked to brew his tea the right way, in an actual teapot with boiling water and not using a tea bag and a mug of water that had been microwaved.

Ciel rubbed his left eye with his fist and yawned, then measured out his spoonfuls of tea into the pot. Today's tea was a nice Darjeeling, rich in floral flavor and perfect with just a hint of sugar. The water kettle finished boiling and Ciel poured the water into the teapot, then turned back to the cupboard again in search of his morning biscuits.

Ciel opened the little box of biscuits and selected four or five different types of cookie, then put them on a small plate. He checked the clock on the stove and noted that five minutes had passed, so he set the tea strainer down on top of his chipped teacup and poured his morning tea. He took the teacup and the little plate of biscuits over to the kitchen table and sat down to enjoy his usual breakfast.

"Morning," said his roommate as he walked out into the hallway. "Do you always have to get up so damn early?" asked Alois. His eyes were puffy and he had dark circles underneath them.

"It's not my fault you stay up all night playing video games," responded Ciel, "And I don't know how I woke you up, all I did was make tea."

"That damn kettle of yours was whistling," said Alois grumpily. Alois yawned and stretched one arm over his head, revealing that he wasn't wearing any underwear underneath the long T-shirt he wore.

"Damn it Alois, put some pants on," said Ciel as he closed his eyes and rapidly looked away from his roommate's exposed lower half.

"No can do. I'm like a free spirit, I like to let it all hang loose," said Alois. Ciel turned in his chair so that he was now facing the kitchen and couldn't see anything of his roommate, which made Alois chuckle. "Alright bro, I'm gonna go back to bed. 'Night."

"Good night," mumbled Ciel through a mouthful of cookie.

Once Ciel had finished his breakfast he put his dishes in the sink and made his way back to his room in order to get dressed. He pulled on a pair of jeans and a T-shirt, then buttoned up his favorite navy blue pea coat. Ciel was the type who was easily affected by the cold, and he liked to be a little bit warm rather than freeze. Last of all Ciel pulled on his lace up boots, then made his way out the door for his nine o' clock class.

Ciel was studying business, like his father had wanted. Both of his parents had died in an accident last spring, leaving him behind with only extended family to keep him company. Luckily they had left him a trust fund for his college education, and an inheritance in a separate account that he couldn't access until he turned twenty five. Ciel didn't qualify for financial aid because of his trust funds and he had just enough to get him through school and nothing more, which made him quite frugal. Ciel only bought necessities, like food and clothing, and his little chipped tea cup had been picked up at the thrift shop for only fifty cents.

Luckily for Ciel he had a part time job of sorts that helped bring in a little extra cash. He sold ad space on his website to other adult sites and it brought in a bit of pocket money for him to spend each month. It wasn't much, but it certainly helped, and Ciel didn't think any less of himself for the kind of work he did. He was happy to be self employed instead of having to work fast food like most other college students his age. It wasn't like his parents were around to scold him for it and as long as no one recognized him in real life everything was fine. Not even Alois knew about his secret project because he was always wearing noise canceling headphones that completely drowned out Ciel's moans.

Ciel stepped out into the crosswalk and began making his way from one campus building to another, noticing that the same guy he had seen yesterday morning was walking past him again. Ciel scowled as they passed each other y; the guy looked like a complete tool and wasn't even polite enough to say good morning on the second day they had crossed paths. He was probably the kind of guy who was on the lacrosse team and slept around a lot, probably even had a couple of STIs. Ciel had no use for sports or parties or the kind of people that did, as he mostly kept himself locked up in his room where he could study in peace.

Ciel's morning classes came to an end and he walked over to the little cafe on campus where he was meeting his cousin Elizabeth for lunch. She pitied Ciel and had enrolled in the same university as him to keep him company, despite the fact that she was a psychology major and they had zero classes in common. Then again it wasn't like Ciel knew too many people to begin with, so he supposed he should appreciate the gesture. Ciel was tearing chunks out of a banana chocolate chip muffin while he sat at one of the outside tables when Elizabeth came into view, running at a full sprint.

"_Ciel!" _called Elizabeth while waving, until she had come to a stop in front of the table where Ciel sat. "I am _so_ sorry I'm late, lecture ran long and you know how the psychology buildings are all the way on the other side of campus."

"Mm," said Ciel while nodding his head in agreement.

Elizabeth took off her little white purse and set it on top of the table as she took her seat, tucking her dress in underneath her backside as she sat down.

"Are you eating a muffin for lunch again? Ciel, you know that's not healthy. You need to eat some real food sometimes."

"I'm fine," said Ciel dismissively. Elizabeth was always nagging him about his excessive carb intake. By this time Ciel had eaten the entire top of the muffin and was still picking at the remains.

Elizabeth pulled a container out of her bag and popped it open, revealing a fresh salad that she had apparently brought from home.

"Don't be silly, you can share my salad. Say 'ah,'" said Elizabeth, and Ciel grudgingly opened his mouth and took a bite of salad.

"What kind of dressing is that? It's sour," said Ciel after he had swallowed.

Elizabeth sighed.

"Ciel, if you don't start eating right you're going to regret it when you're older."

"I'm perfectly healthy for a boy my age," responded Ciel.

"You're too thin," said Elizabeth, "I don't like it."

"You sound like my mother," complained Ciel.

Elizabeth knit her eyebrows together and forced and odd smile.

"Ciel, I'm so sorry..."

"Don't worry about it," said Ciel, waving his hand dismissively as though it wasn't a sore subject for him to talk about. Seeing as Ciel was now finished with his muffin he stood and threw away his trash, then grabbed his school bag from next to his seat where he had left it.

"Are you leaving already?" asked Elizabeth. She still had a full container of salad to finish.

"Yeah," said Ciel, "I'm done with classes for today and I really want to go home and take a shower."

"Oh..." said Elizabeth, clearly disappointed. "Okay. Same time tomorrow?"

"Of course," replied Ciel, and after that he turned to walk off campus and back to his apartment.

Ciel did not, however, go back to his apartment, and instead went to the local coffee shop that was about two blocks away from campus. Ciel liked to come here to talk to the cute blonde barista who was about his age, though Ciel didn't actually know whether or not he'd be working today.

Ciel placed his order for a hot black tea with milk, which he actually didn't care for since it was made with a tea bag and not loose tea leaves. He then made his way over to the pickup counter where he could watch the barista work.

"White chocolate mocha with extra whip!" called the barista as he placed the freshly made drink on the pickup counter. His green eyes lit up when he saw Ciel standing there waiting for his drink. "Oh, Ciel! I didn't see you there. I should have known you were here, you're the only person who ever orders tea with milk," said Finnian with a smile.

"Finny," said Ciel politely back to the barista. "I don't know why no one orders it with milk when that's the way the British have been drinking it for centuries."

"Beats me!" said Finny cheerfully as he dispensed the hot water out of the espresso machine and into Ciel's cup with tea bag, then topped it off with a bit of whole milk. "Here you go!" said Finnian as he placed the lid on the hot cup and slid the drink over to Ciel.

"Thanks," said Ciel. There was so much more he wanted to say but he couldn't, like are you seeing anyone? Do you want to hang out sometime? Ciel took a sip of his tea and continued to watch Finnian work, wondering if he'd ever rack up the courage to ask Finny out, or ideally, if Finny would ask _him_ out, since he wasn't entirely sure that Finny was gay.

"Is something wrong?" asked Finnian after he had called out the next drink order, which brought Ciel back to the present moment. He shook his head no.

"No, I'm fine," said Ciel. "Well, I better get going."

"Bye Ciel!" said Finnian.

"Bye," said Ciel, and he walked back the couple of blocks to his apartment while finishing up his mediocre tea. He may not have liked it but he had paid a dollar fifty for that drink and he wasn't about to let it go to waste.

Ciel unlocked the front door to his apartment that he shared with his roommate and was greeted by Alois shouting random obscenities he could hear all the way in the living room.

"_Kill her! Come on, get her! Fuck, they're on me, come help, come on come on come on!" _

Ciel knew that Alois was an avid gamer and had long since learned to drown out his roommate's random screams into his headset.

"_Shit! You fucking losers let me die, piece of shit team! We're gonna lose, god damnit!" _

Ciel heard a loud bang that indicated Alois had either thrown something or slammed something down on his desk in frustration and Ciel sighed, but made his way to his room in order to take off his pea coat and get ready for a shower. He grabbed a clean pair of underwear from his drawer and a towel from the hallway closet, then stepped inside the bathroom and locked the door.

Ciel thought about what he was going to do for this week's show as the warm water poured over his body. Seeing as he only performed once a week he had a lot of time to think about what his next show would be. According to his website statistics most of his visitors were probably men so he had to think of some way to specifically please his target audience.

_Maybe I could do a show in the shower or bath,_ thought Ciel. _I don't know if they'd like that though, they might not be able to see as much... and if Alois sees me bringing my laptop into the bathroom, he'll get suspicious... maybe I'll wear a costume this time, it's almost Halloween so there should be a ton of decent costumes out... _

Ciel turned off the water to the shower and dried off, then pulled on his underwear and went back to his room where he curled up on his bed and got ready to take a nap. Napping was the only way he could manage to get up so early and still stay up late, especially on the weekends when he had work. As Ciel lay there drifting off to sleep he thought back on his day, and how he had seen Elizabeth and Finnian after classes. All in all it had been a good day, though Ciel frowned as he remembered the stranger he had crossed paths with this morning who hadn't even bothered to say hello. Ciel fell asleep wondering if he would see him again tomorrow.

_Stupid tool. _

* * *

**A/N:** So, what do you guys want to see for Ciel's next show? I really wanted to do a bath/shower scene but I'm not sure how well that would work out when expensive electronics are involved, but I did have an idea that could kind-of make work. Or would you rather see him in some sexy version of a Halloween costume? Let me know which one you'd pick and what kind of costume you'd like to see if that's the one you end up choosing.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Okay, so the votes are in and pretty much everyone picked Halloween costume, with a cat costume and a devil costume being the most popular. However someone suggested skimpy fancy Earl clothes and that walking stick to mess around with, and I took that literally *cough* but, there will still be a Halloween chapter which will feature Ciel in a sexy devil costume. Also, I am a bit worried that the format of this story is going to get stale fast so the Halloween chapter might be spaced out a couple of chapters after this.

**Warning(s):** Sebastian x Ciel, yaoi, masturbation, camwhoring, object penetration (dat walking stick |D)

* * *

It was early Friday morning and Sebastian had just walked into work wearing the same black sweater with thin white stripes that he always wore. His hair was still wet from his shower at the gym and he took a seat in his little cubicle and placed his headset over his head, then flipped the switch that alerted him of incoming calls. Sebastian pulled up the company email and started replying to a technical question about their software when he suddenly found his redheaded coworker hanging over the cubicle wall.

"Oh my," said Grelle, "my dear Bassy didn't even tell me good morning!"

Sebastian glanced over at his coworker for half a second but just kept on typing his response to the customer email.

"Come now, you can't possibly ignore me! You're not in a call so I know that you're not that busy. Ah, but if only it were so easy to seduce a good looking man in this day and age," said Grelle while wrapping one strand of long red hair around her finger and twirling it around. "But my dear Bassy, surely you can make an exception for someone as good looking as me?"

Sebastian tried to resist the urge to vomit when Grelle batted her heavily made up eyes at him.

"I've told you again and again, I'm not gay," said Sebastian flatly.

"Of course you aren't," cooed Grelle, "and that's why you're lucky that little old me is a woman!"

"I hardly think that being a pre-op transsexual qualifies you as being a woman," said Sebastian pointedly.

"Oh Bassy, why must you toy with me so? It shouldn't matter to you what parts I have down there if we're in love, but if you insist on waiting until after the operation I can wait~" said Grelle while flashing a big grin that showed her pointed teeth.

"I am not, never have been, and will never be in love with you," said Sebastian.

Grelle's morning routine was starting to get rather old. Every morning Grelle liked to claim that the two of them were in love and throughout the day would speak of their upcoming wedding and where she wanted to go for their honeymoon, which generally made Sebastian ill. He was not attracted to his coworker in the slightest no matter what parts she had, though office policy required him to respect Grelle's choice to be a woman and use female pronouns in reference to her at all times.

"Grelle Sutcliffe, stop harassing your coworker and get back to work," said Will as he came to a stop in front of the little cubicle nook.

"Will~!" said Grelle happily, "What brings a handsome man like you to this corner of the office?"

Will pushed the glasses that had been sliding down his face back up the bridge of his nose.

"The main switchboard has been lit up on your line for the last five minutes, meaning you've kept a customer waiting while you stood here and made chit chat. Now get back to work or you will be terminated," said Will.

The happy look on Grelle's face had completely faded as William spoke and she rushed back to her desk and threw on her headset, frantically taking in the call that she had kept waiting.

"Michaelis," said Will as he watched Sebastian continue to respond to e-mails. Sebastian didn't respond; his boss was a hard ass who had it out for him no matter what he did. Sebastian figured it was because most of the employees who worked here were already friends with William and he was the outsider who couldn't be trusted, like Sebastian was the type of person who was going to pirate _accounting software_. Sebastian continued to focus on his work and William eventually left, and with Grelle no longer bothering him he now had time to think as he pleased.

Sebastian was both excited and nervous as he reminded himself once again that today was Friday, or the day that he could once again watch Cupcake perform. Sebastian had tried to talk himself out of it, had insisted again and again that he hadn't enjoyed it because he wasn't gay, but there was no denying the orgasm he had had that night. Sebastian had tried to make himself forget and insist that it was only a one time mistake, but his cock didn't lie and he had masturbated to Cupcake every night that week. Sebastian was angry at his body for betraying him and confused about the fact that he had apparently enjoyed it. He was even more confused about the fact that he wanted more. Sebastian Michaelis wasn't gay, Sebastian liked leggy women with curves and big tits. And yet...

"Ooh, I bet my Bassy would like a cupcake!" said Grelle as she reappeared over the cubicle divider.

Sebastian choked on his spit.

"Wh-what?"

"I said I'd bet you'd like a cupcake!" repeated Grelle and he produced a fancy looking cupcake from seemingly nowhere. "Ronald brought them in since it's Friday."

Sebastian quietly breathed a sigh of relief that his secret hadn't been found out.

"I don't care for sweets," said Sebastian.

"Oh, my Bassy is a manly man!" gushed Grelle. "Don't you worry, I know just how to please a man like you~" said Grelle with a wink. Sebastian continued to ignore her and type up responses to e-mails. Today was going to be a long day.

Five o' clock finally came and Sebastian drove downtown to visit one of his old buddies named Bard. Bard had dropped out of college halfway through in order to go to culinary school and now ran his own restaurant; it was a simple steakhouse with an old Western feel but business was doing well and Sebastian was happy for his friend's success. Sebastian pulled off the freeway and drove over to Bard's quiet neighborhood where he lived in his very first house with a couple of roommates who worked at the restaurant. Sebastian found the entire street in front of Bard's house packed with cars so he ended up having to park a block away and walk the remaining distance to Bard's front door.

Sebastian rang the doorbell and was greeted by one of Bard's roommates, who told him that Bard was in the backyard. Sebastian made his way out to the back and found Bard standing at the grill flipping burgers and hot dogs, the rest of the party guests mingling around the cooler full of beer near the refreshment table.

"Nice ass," said Sebastian over Bard's shoulder.

Bard turned around and punched Sebastian in the shoulder.

"A man don't talk about another man's ass like that," said Bard around the cigarette he held in his mouth.

"You know I'm just messing with you," said Sebastian.

"Yeah well, coming from a ladies man like you I can understand it, but I've been legit hit on by another man on a couple of occasions and let me tell you it ain't pretty," complained Bard. "Don't know how anyone could mistake me for a gay but hell, maybe I'm just that good looking."

"Yeah you are," joked Sebastian.

"Now that ain't funny," said Bard, and he continued turning over the mass amount of burgers that were on the grill. "Food should be done soon, not that anyone came for the food since they just wanted the free beer," said Bard. "Professional chef and that's how they repay me," huffed Bard around his cigarette. "Hey, you wanna get me a beer?" asked Bard, and Sebastian went over to the cooler and pulled out two cans, one for himself and one for Bard. He waited for Bard to open his beer and take a swig before he opened his own and followed suit.

"Listen, Bard, I need to talk to you about something," said Sebastian, "Promise you can keep it a secret?"

"What is this, girl's club? 'Course I ain't gonna tell no one," said Bard as he started removing the fully cooked burgers off the grill and placing them onto a tray.

"I'm serious man, you can't judge me," said Sebastian.

"Ain't my place to judge," said Bard.

Sebastian gulped down a considerable amount of beer before speaking again.

"You ever liked a girl that looked like a boy?" asked Sebastian.

Bard shrugged his shoulders and shook his head no. "Can't say I have, but if they got all the lady parts down there then that's all that matters."

"Fuck, I don't even know what I want to say. I was on this website and I thought she was a girl, but..." said Sebastian, purposely trailing off and hoping that Bard would get the hint.

Bard kind of rolled his eyes and put out his cigarette on the wooden attachment part of the grill.

"That all? Every man has something they regret yanking it to," reasoned Bard. "Like your best friend's mom."

Sebastian took another swig of beer. Shit, why wasn't this stuff working?

"That's the thing," said Sebastian carefully, "I can't stop thinking about 'her.'"

"Well, I can't help you much there," said Bard, "not my area of expertise. But if it's just something you do in the privacy of your own home then who gives a damn."

"Right," repeated Sebastian, "who gives a damn."

"Well the food's ready so fix yourself a plate and talk to one of the hot babes from the restaurant to take your mind off things," said Bard with a cheesy grin.

Sebastian flashed an equally cheesy grin back and made his way over to talk to the cute girls who were huddled up around the beer cooler. Maybe tonight he'd actually score and it'd take Cupcake off his mind for good.

It was around eleven o' clock and the party was just getting started seeing as how most of the partygoers were now drunk and making out with each other. Sebastian had spent the last hour chatting up a nice brunette in the corner who had a huge rack and was wearing a low cut top to prove it. Sebastian didn't even know her name since he had forgotten it as soon as she mentioned it but that didn't matter, names weren't important. The girl was flirting hard and Sebastian took it as a good sign when she started trailing her finger down the center of his chest.

"You never told me if you were seeing anyone, big boy," said the girl, her shiny lips emphasizing the word big.

"Does it matter if I am?" flirted Sebastian. He raised a hand and started stroking the girl's cheek, to which the girl giggled in response. All of a sudden he was seeing Cupcake with his big blue eyes and he brushed his thumb across those soft lips, entranced as he watched Cupcake take his thumb into his mouth and suck.

"Shall we take this somewhere a little more private?" said the girl once she was done sucking on Sebastian's thumb. Sebastian jolted to his senses and felt the wetness on his thumb from the girl's mouth and he did the unthinkable and wiped his hand off on his pants.

"No," said Sebastian, "I don't think so."

"You're joking, right?" asked the girl in disbelief.

"No. I'm gonna take off. See you around," said Sebastian, and he turned to leave the party and walk back the block to his parked car so that he could go home. What the hell was wrong with him? He had been so close to sex and he had turned it down in favor of someone he couldn't even touch. In favor of another _guy_.

Sebastian got in his car and the clock on the dash read 11:40. Shit, it took fifteen minutes to get back across town where he lived and if the show started at midnight that meant he only had five minutes to spare. Sebastian sped at eighty miles per hour down the freeway hoping that he wouldn't get caught, only to catch every red light possible once he had turned off. It was now 11:58 and Sebastian ran up the flight of stairs to his apartment and ended up dropping his keys since he was in a hurry. Sebastian went back for his keys and sprinted back to his apartment, hurriedly putting the key in the lock and opening the door.

It was now 11:59 and Sebastian was waiting impatiently for his computer to boot up, and when it finally did he hurriedly clicked over to Cupcake's website that he had bookmarked the last time he had found it. The show had already started but Cupcake still had all of his clothes on so Sebastian figured he hadn't missed much.

"Did you miss me?" said the boy into the camera. He was wearing a white dress shirt with ruffles down the center and an oversized royal blue ribbon tied neatly around his neck. On his legs he wore a pair of black knee high socks held up by sock garters on each creamy leg. Sebastian couldn't tell whether or not the boy was wearing anything underneath the shirt and the idea that nothing was under there was starting to arouse him.

Cupcake sat on the ground with his legs spread wide, revealing that he was in fact not wearing any bottoms, his small erection now visible on camera. Sebastian inhaled sharply as he continued to stare at the little appendage, his own cock twitching with interest.

Cupcake was untying the thick ribbon around his neck until it came loose and he took the fabric and wrapped it carefully around his exposed erection.

"_Mm_," moaned the boy as he slid the silky ribbon up and down his cock. "You feel so good."

Sebastian unzipped his pants and pulled out his cock through the slit on his boxer shorts, gently massaging the tip with his fingers.

"It's so hot in here," whined the boy, "why don't you help me take my clothes off?"

Sebastian watched, fascinated as Cupcake slowly undid the buttons on his shirt one by one, revealing his pale chest and the soft pink nipples that Sebastian desperately wanted to touch.

Cupcake removed the ribbon from his cock and instead began rubbing the fabric into one of his nipples.

"_Nn_..." he moaned, "that tickles."

Did it really? Sebastian wondered and his free hand slid curiously up underneath his shirt to rub at a nipple. Sebastian gasped at the unfamiliar sensation, but it felt good so he continued rubbing his thumb across it while his other hand worked his cock.

"_Mnn..." _moaned Cupcake, "I brought you something."

Sebastian's curiosity was piqued, and he wondered if it was already time for the sex toy. Sebastian watched as Cupcake stood and brought what looked to be like an old fashioned walking stick into view of the camera, the little silver handle shining in the light. The boy kept his hands on top of the walking stick as he lowered himself down to his knees and dragged his tongue slowly up the side of the stick, which was making Sebastian's eyes water.

_Just like that_, thought Sebastian as he tugged at his cock. In that moment he would have given anything to replace that stick with his cock and watch that little pink tongue lap him up.

"Should I put it inside me?" asked the boy, and Sebastian felt his cock throb at the idea. "I should?" said Cupcake teasingly and he began swirling his tongue around the handle of the walking stick. "_Nn..._You have to make it nice and wet first," said the boy, "so that you can put it inside me."

_How do I make it wet? _wondered Sebastian, though he waited patiently for Cupcake to answer that question. The boy produced a small bottle from off camera and poured its contents liberally over the handle of the walking stick, sliding his hand up and down the now slick surface as though it were a cock.

"Are you ready?" asked Cupcake into the camera, and he resumed his position where he was sitting with his legs spread, his ruffled shirt still hanging off his shoulders and the abandoned ribbon resting in a pile on top of his hips. Sebastian watched as Cupcake slowly, carefully inserted the lubed handle of the walking stick into his hole and Sebastian nearly came at the sight of it.

"_Nn, _it's going in..." said the boy. "_Ah," _he panted, a light blush now visible on his cheeks. "Are you going to fuck me with my walking stick?"

_Yes,_ thought Sebastian, _yes. _He was picturing himself manipulating the stick in and out of Cupcake's tiny hole until Cupcake came all over himself.

"_Mm..."_ said Cupcake as he continued to masturbate with the walking stick, "I need more. Put it inside me," he whined, "I need it."

_I need you too,_ thought Sebastian. _I bet your little ass is so tight, I just want to tie you up and fuck you so hard you can't even move_.

"_Nn..." _moaned the boy, and Sebastian watched as he inserted a slender finger into his hole along with the handle of the walking stick. "That's it, fill me up..."

Sebastian was going to come any second now, his heart was pounding and his hand was moving fast on his cock, and he watched as Cupcake picked up the forgotten ribbon and slide it up and down his cock again, his precome making a little damp spot in the center of the ribbon.

"_I'm gonna come_!" moaned the boy and he was coming, his semen spurting high and his little hole twitching violently around the things inside it. Sebastian was right at the edge and with a few more strokes he was coming all over Cupcake's cute little face and chest on his computer monitor, letting out a low groan as he did so.

Cupcake removed the walking stick from his entrance and sat up again, his bangs now plastered to his forehead with sweat.

"That was fun," said the boy, and Sebastian had to silently agree. Cupcake blew him a kiss and said "See you next week," which left Sebastian alone in his room to clean his semen off of his computer monitor.

* * *

**A/N:** So this chapter is getting posted early because my laptop charger is apparently broken and I wanted to post something for you guys before my laptop died and I was completely without a computer. *throws confetti*


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** I promise this remains a Sebastian x Ciel story, this chapter is just to add to the overall plot. Unless you guys want to see some Finnian on Ciel action? Let me know. :P

**Warning(s):** very slight Finnian/Ciel, nothing happens

* * *

Ciel opened the door to the campus building he had to cross in order to get to where he needed to go, exited the building and made his way up a flight of stairs. The flight of stairs led to another door which was the entrance to a long corridor full of various offices for professors and teaching aides. Ciel made his way about halfway down the corridor and found that the light was on in his chosen office, so he knocked on the door and waited for a reply.

"Just a moment!" came the voice from inside. A few seconds later the door swung open, revealing Ciel's English professor who was wearing a brown plaid suit. "Come in, come in," said the man, and he pulled out a chair for Ciel to sit in. "Have a seat."

Ciel sat down in the chair and crossed one leg over the other, interlacing his fingers and resting his hands on his lap.

"What brings you here today?" asked Mr. Wordsmith.

"Well, I was wondering why you gave me a B on our last assignment," said Ciel. Ciel was an excellent student who cared about his grades and a B simply was not acceptable.

"Well, Ciel, the paper just didn't seem like it was up to your standard. I've seen much better work from you - in fact you're one of my top students. It just seemed like you didn't put as much effort into the assignment as you usually do," explained Mr. Wordsmith.

"I worked hard on that paper," defended Ciel, though it was really a lie. He had waited until the last minute to even start, but he was an expert at paper writing so it shouldn't have mattered enough to drop him an entire letter grade. "I deserve an A."

Mr. Wordsmith responded with a kind smile.

"I don't usually allow this, but if you're willing to rewrite the paper to a better standard I'll bump up your grade from a B to an A."

Ciel tried really hard not to make an irritated face. He hadn't wanted to do the paper in the first place, and now his professor was asking him to rewrite the entire thing? Why couldn't Mr. Wordsmith be an idiot like all the other professors and let him get away with it just this once? Ciel forced a half smile onto his face before speaking again.

"Thank you, professor. I'll get right on that."

"Of course," said Mr. Wordsmith while tapping his pen against his desk. "Is there anything else you wanted to talk about?"

"No, that will be all," said Ciel while rising from his chair. "Thanks again, professor."

"See you in class!" called Mr. Wordsmith as Ciel turned to leave. Ciel nodded and let himself out, making his way back down the long corridor to get back outside. Ciel crossed through the campus building and started heading over to the coffee shop, hoping that Finnian would be working and that having a nice chat would put him out of his bad mood.

Ciel saw the familiar head of blonde hair peeking out from behind the espresso machine while he waited in line to place his order for a drink, which instantly lightened his mood. Ciel placed his order and made his way over to the pick up counter.

"Finnian," said Ciel in order to get the barista's attention.

"Ciel!" said Finny as he brewed an espresso shot. "Please, call me Finny. Double shot with cream!" he called as he placed the order on the pickup counter.

"You seem pretty busy today," observed Ciel, his hops for a nice chat slowly deflating as he watched Finny work.

"Yep! It's pretty busy right now but I get off as soon as the next shift comes in! Should only be about five minutes."

Ciel instantly perked up at this bit of information.

_Now is your chance Ciel, ask him if he wants to hang out..._

"F-Finny, I was wondering..." began Ciel.

"Iced mocha with nonfat milk and no whip!"

Great. Finny hadn't heard him because he was too busy working.

"Hey, Ciel, seeing as I'm getting off soon, I was thinking, do you want to hang out?" asked Finnian.

Ciel's blue eyes widened in surprise.

"I mean, if you're not busy or anything," added Finny.

"I'm not busy," said Ciel in a hurry, "I can hang out."

"Great!" said Finnian, and he started untying his apron. "The next shift just came in so I'll be out in a minute."

"Okay," said Ciel.

A few minutes later and Finnian and Ciel were leaving the shop together with Finnian leading the way.

"Where are we going?" asked Ciel.

"There's a free concert today over in the park. I was already planning on going but I thought it'd be nice to have some company."

Ciel nodded in response, a knot forming in his stomach as he thought about how this probably wasn't considered a date. It was just two friends hanging out and nothing more.

"We're here!" exclaimed Finnian cheerfully as they reached the park. A soft female voice was singing in time to the music that the band was playing and there was a crowd both sitting and standing on the grass. Two bubble machines placed near the stage were blowing bubbles out into the crowd and Ciel reached out one finger and popped one that came his way.

Ciel made to sit on the grass where they stood but was stopped by Finnian grabbing his arm.

"What are you doing?" asked Finnian, "don't you want to dance?"

Ciel tried to hide his nervousness with a small laugh.

"Oh, um... I don't really dance," tried Ciel.

"Don't be silly," said Finny, "everyone can dance. Just follow me."

Ciel watched as Finnian swayed back and forth in time to the music, putting his hands up in the air and moving them along with the rest of his body. Ciel really, really hated dancing but he wanted to keep Finnian happy so he compromised by bringing both of his feet together and stepping back out again in a lame attempt at dancing. Finnian however, didn't seem to notice Ciel's mediocre effort as he now had his eyes closed as he moved in time to the rhythm. Ciel gave up on dancing and simply stood there enjoying the show while Finnian danced next to him through at least three more songs.

"This is fun!" said Finnian as the band began to play its next song. "By the way, Ciel, I've been meaning to tell you something."

"Yeah?" asked Ciel nervously. He was pretty sure this was the moment that Finnian told him he wasn't gay.

"Do you want to go out with me?" asked Finnian with a smile on his face. Ciel took it as a pity smile and only heard the words he had been expecting to hear: _I'm not gay._

"That's okay," replied Ciel, "I thought you might not be, but we can still be friends."

Finnian laughed and Ciel tensed every muscle in his body. Did he not want to be friends? Was this all just some sort of cruel joke that Finnian was playing on him?

"What are you talking about?" asked Finnian. "I'm asking you if you want to be my boyfriend."

"Wh-what?" asked Ciel in surprise.

Finnian grabbed a hold of Ciel's hand and squeezed it lightly.

"Do you want to go out with me?" tried Finnian a third time.

"I - yes, yes I will go out with you!" said Ciel once he finally processed what was happening. Today had to be one of the luckiest days of his life.

Finnian laughed and gave Ciel a hug, which took Ciel by surprise.

"So I guess this is like our first date!" said Finnian happily. His enthusiasm made Ciel put on a small smile. "Whew! All that dancing made me hungry. Do you wanna get something to eat?"

Ciel wasn't really hungry, but if it meant spending more time with his new boyfriend then he wasn't about to refuse.

"Okay," said Ciel.

"There's a really great pizza place near here that sells pizza by the slice," said Finny, and he began dragging Ciel away from the crowd by the hand. A few minutes later they were walking into the pizza parlor and placing their orders for their slices.

"What'll you have?" asked the man behind the counter.

"I'll have the super veggie," said Finnian.

"And you?" asked the man to Ciel.

"Meat lovers."

"Alright, two slices coming up!'

Ciel and Finnian each paid for their slices and drinks then sat down at a booth where their piping hot slices were delivered to the table. Ciel touched his slice but found it was a bit too hot to pick up, so he picked up his soda instead and took a drink.

"I just love their super veggie," said Finnian excitedly, and he picked up his slice and took a bite. Finnian chewed and swallowed then offered Ciel some of his pizza. "Wanna bite?"

"No thanks," said Ciel with a wave of his hand, "do you want to try mine?" offered Ciel.

"Oh Ciel..." said Finnian, his face falling. "I'm a vegetarian."

Ciel instantly felt heat rise to his face as he looked down at his meat lovers special.

"I'm so sorry," apologized Ciel, "I didn't know-"

"Ciel, it's okay. I know that most people still eat meat. I'm not here to judge you based on my personal choices."

"I usually don't even eat meat," insisted Ciel, "I eat nothing but sweets all the time."

Finnian smiled and put a reassuring hand on top of Ciel's.

"Ciel, it's okay. Really."

Ciel looked down at Finnian's hand on top of his own and tried to save face.

"I'm sorry," he said again.

"It's okay, just eat," encouraged Finnian, "Your pizza is getting cold."

Ciel picked up his slice of pizza still feeling unsure and took a hesitant bite, guilt infiltrating his mind with every bite and swallow. Finnian finished up his slice of pizza and let out a satisfied sigh.

"Ah, that was great. I had a good time, did you?" asked Finny.

"Yeah," said Ciel as he covered his half eaten slice of pizza with a napkin, "I did. Are you going home already?"

Finnian nodded.

"I have to go home and get ready for my second job. But we can still hang out this weekend!"

"Okay," agreed Ciel.

"How about Friday night?" asked Finnian.

"Oh... I can't do Friday, I have work," said Ciel.

"I have work all day Saturday," said Finnian, "maybe Sunday?"

"I usually spend Sunday studying and playing catch-up for the week," said Ciel, "How about Monday?"

"Monday works," said Finnian with a small smile.

"Well, I'd better get going," said Finnian as he rose from the table and emptied his trash into the trash bin. Ciel followed suit and Finnian walked with Ciel down to the end of the street where they exchanged phone numbers and parted ways.

All in all it had been a relatively good day; Finnian had asked Ciel out and Ciel was thrilled that they were now officially a couple. Ciel made his way home in order to take a nap and he flopped down on his bed in a relatively good mood, looking forward to seeing Finnian again on Monday. What could possibly go wrong?

* * *

**A/N:** Thanks for reading! Please review! Finny x Ciel.. yes? no? maybe? I know one person is already craving some Alois x Ciel which I am still on the fence about.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** Short chapter this week. I must say I was not expecting half of you to tear me a new one over asking a simple yes/no question. Seriously you guys my asshole is bleeding. I do believe I also said **I promise this remains a Sebastian x Ciel story. **

* * *

Sebastian didn't go out that Friday night just so he could stay home and watch Cupcake. Besides, Bard was busy with the restaurant and he didn't really know anyone else in town so he had nowhere to go. He supposed he could have gone out to the bar for a night of solo drinking, but what was the point in that if he wasn't even interested in picking up chicks?

Sebastian had waited hours for the show to start, each second that ticked by more excruciatingly painful than the last. To make matters worse he often found himself erect and ready to go, but he had to force himself into a cold shower if he was going to save it for the actual show. He wasn't as young as he used to be and coming twice in a short period of time now took a considerable amount of effort.

Midnight came and the show finally started, leaving Sebastian just as satisfied as ever. Cupcake had done a wonderful, teasing dance for him until his clothes came off and he slid down to his knees to touch himself. Sebastian watched on in awe and masturbated in time to Cupcake's performance, until he was coming good and hard into his fist and Cupcake's performance had ended. Sebastian had got into the habit of keeping a box of his tissues on his desk for easy clean up; hand washing would come in the morning when he got up, but for now he was content to be lulled to sleep by his post orgasmic bliss.

_Day One _

Monday came and Sebastian was making his way over to the gym as usual when he noticed the boy in the blue pea coat that he always saw. Sebastian thought nothing of it and continued on as usual until a nagging feeling in the back of his mind made him give pause. Didn't that boy look familiar? Sebastian racked his brain trying to think of where he had seen the boy before when it suddenly dawned on him and he turned around, sprinting back in the opposite direction until he had caught the boy in the blue pea coat by the shoulder.

"Excuse me," said Sebastian. The boy turned around and gave a quizzical look at Sebastian.

Sebastian was immediately struck by those big blue eyes and that pale skin - but this couldn't be - could it? He wasn't wearing makeup but he was pretty damn sure that if he did have makeup on he'd look exactly like Cupcake. Cupcake was still staring at him waiting for a response, and Sebastian closed his mouth he hadn't realized had dropped open and tried to speak.

"You're... you're him," said Sebastian in awe.

"What?" said the boy.

His voice was exactly the same, the same sweet voice that Cupcake used to tell him goodnight.

"You're... you're Cupcake," said Sebastian, feeling a bit dumbfounded by this turn of events.

The boy looked momentarily surprised, but half a second later and his expression was completely masked.

"I don't know what you're talking about," said the boy, and he brushed Sebastian's hand away from his shoulder, then continued walking.

"Wait!" called Sebastian, though he didn't really know what he was asking the boy to wait for. The boy turned around and glared at him. "What's your name?" tried Sebastian.

"That's none of your business," said the boy and he continued walking.

"No, wait!" said Sebastian desperately. "I.. will you go out with me?" What the hell was he thinking? Sebastian didn't date guys, and here he was asking another guy out in broad daylight. But he had been masturbating to Cupcake every night for the past three weeks, surely that had to mean something.

"I'm seeing someone," replied the boy, "besides, you don't even know my name," and with that the boy disappeared off into the distance, leaving a very confused Sebastian still standing alone in the middle of the crosswalk.

"Ciel!" said Finnian as he met up with Ciel outside the coffee shop. "Are you okay? You look like something's wrong."

"I'm fine," said Ciel, "it's nothing."

_Day Two _

Ciel didn't really think much of taking the same path he always had that morning. He figured the guy who had recognized him would leave him alone considering that he hadn't actually admitted to anything, and there was no way for him to prove that he was really Cupcake. He was wrong.

"Hey!" called Sebastian as he ran out into the crosswalk, stopping in front of the boy he believed to be Cupcake.

"What do you want?" said Ciel, highly annoyed that this idiot was still bothering him.

"I just... want to see something," said Sebastian, and he started unfastening the buttons of the boy's pea coat.

"What the hell are you doing!" said Ciel as he struggled to get away. "Are you insane!" Ciel had no idea what was happening other than a complete stranger was attempting to undress him in the middle of the street.

Sebastian was much stronger than Ciel and he succeeded in holding Ciel still while he finished undoing the buttons of the boy's navy blue pea coat. He just had to see what was underneath, see if this boy had the same pale body that Cupcake had, then he would know for sure...

Sebastian undid the last buttons of the peacoat with the boy still struggling to get away and he flung the pea coat open wide, revealing that the boy was wearing a normal T-shirt and not bare chested like he had hoped. Sebastian stared at the T-shirt feeling dumbfounded when the boy slipped away from him and walked off in the other direction without saying another word. It had to be Cupcake. It just had to be, and Sebastian knew it, and he was going to do everything in his power to make Cupcake his.

"Ciel!" called Finny as he saw Ciel enter the coffee shop. "Is something wrong? You look upset."

Ciel made his way over to the pick up counter and decided to tell Finny the truth.

"I was just attacked."

Finnian's green eyes went wide with fear.

"What? Are you okay? What happened?" asked Finny.

"It was someone who recognized me from work," explained Ciel, "but I don't know why they attacked me."

"What? Where do you work?"

"In the computer lab on campus," lied Ciel.

"That doesn't make any sense," replied Finny.

"I know," said Ciel, "I don't get it either."

"They didn't try to take your wallet or anything? You're not hurt?" asked Finnian.

"No, they just... held me and wouldn't let me go," answered Ciel.

"Just make sure to be careful from now on, okay?" said Finny, "I'm worried about you."

"I will."

_Day Three_

After what happened yesterday Ciel was careful not to take the same path he always took through the crosswalk where he had been attacked. Unfortunately Sebastian was one step ahead of him and hanging out behind some buildings in the direction that Ciel usually came from. Ciel turned the corner of one of the buildings that Sebastian was hiding behind and made a left turn so that he would cross on the next street over instead of on the one where he had been attacked. Sebastian saw the familiar blue pea coat and followed the boy around the corner, making sure to keep a considerable amount of distance between them.

The boy had said he was seeing someone and Sebastian was determined to find out who it was. Forget about the gym, this was more important. Sebastian followed Ciel for at least two blocks and found that the boy disappeared into a small coffee shop. Shit, how was he going to continue to follow him without being seen? Sebastian sat at one of the outside tables and tried to peer in through the window without seeming too obvious. The boy in the blue pea coat was talking to what appeared to be the barista, but Sebastian had no idea if they knew each other or if they were just having a friendly chat. A few minutes later an the barista was walking outside with the boy in the pea coat, so Sebastian quickly put his folded arms up on the table and his face down into his arms in order to hide.

"Sorry I can't spend more time with you today, Ciel, but the last I can do is see you off since it's slow right now."

"It's okay," Sebastian heard Cupcake say to the barista, "you didn't even have to see me off. I mean, you are at work."

"Don't be silly," said the barista, "what kind of boyfriend would I be if I didn't do at least this?"

"I'll see you tomorrow, then," said Ciel, to which the barista responded cheerfully.

"'Kay!"

Sebastian took a moment to process what had just happened. So this was Cupcake's boyfriend, and Cupcake's name was Ciel. Sebastian waited for Ciel to leave before raising his head and watching him disappear off into the distance.

_Ciel. I have you right where I want you. _

* * *

**A/N: **Ooooh Sebastian, whatcha gonna do now? **_  
_**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** I know I know, I'm two days late with this chapter, and it is short. I find that people tend to like shorter chapters with more frequent updates than 4,000 word chapters every couple of weeks. It is also shorter than even I thought it was because the word counter on my phone upped the word count. Sorry about that. I will try my best to get the next chapter out by Sunday but it may be that Wednesday has become the new update day, I do have the chapter planned out however.

* * *

There was the tinkling of a little bell as Sebastian walked inside the dimly lit shop.

"Hee hee. Welcome~" said the shopkeeper from behind the counter. "How can I help you today?"

Sebastian looked around the shop at the rows and rows of adult DVDs that lined the shelves and the costumes, lingerie, and sex toys that lined the walls.

"I'm looking for a gift," explained Sebastian.

"Oh~?" said the shopkeeper. "A gift for the woman in your life?"

"Something like that," replied Sebastian.

"Ohoho, I see. For the boyfriend, is it?" said the shopkeeper with a wide smile.

"What? No! I'm not-"

"Gay? Now tehre's no need to be so defensive in a place like this. My shop caters to all sexualities~" said the shopkeeper.

Sebastian was starting to get annoyed that the shopkeeper was insisting he was gay. It didn't help that you couldn't see his face underneath his long silver hair.

"Where are my manners~?" said the shopkeeper. "I still haven't introduced myself. They call me... Undertaker~"

"Forgive me for not wanting to give my name to someone who works in a sex shop," said Sebastian.

"Oh, I can assure you that the confidentiality of my clients is my top priority~"

"Sebastian," said Sebastian reluctantly.

"Well now, Sebastian. How can I help you?"

"I'm looking for a toy," explained Sebastian, "but he - she already has one. I need something different."

"Hmm~~" said Undertaker thoughtfully. "If it were really a woman you were talking about, I'd recommend one of our vibrators that has an extension for clitoral stimulation."

"Great," said Sebastian, "I'll take that."

Undertaker chuckled in response to Sebastian's reaction.

"I'm afraid, however, that such a toy is useless when used by a male, you see. You want something designed to stimulate the prostate~"

"Just give me the damn clit vibrator," said Sebastian stubbornly.

"Ohoho! I see someone isn't willing to admit their newly found interest~" said Undertaker lightly. "Now, if you are willing to be honest with yourself I have just the thing for you right here," said Undertaker, and he pulled a box out from underneath the display case where he was standing and set it on top of the counter. Sebastian hesitated, then took a few steps closer to the counter so he could get a good look at it. The object was long and slender with a bulbous head at the tip.

"What does it do?" asked Sebastian curiously.

"It stimulates the prostate, a gland unique to males. In addition to the special design it also vibrates, allowing for maximum stimulation and the ultimate pleasure~" explained Undertaker.

"Does stimulating the prostate feel... good?" asked Sebastian.

"Hee hee. Oh, Sebastian, why don't you try it?"

Sebastian hesitated, while he was curious this wasn't really the reason he had come into the shop at all. In the end his curiousity got the best of him.

"I'll take two."

Undertaker responded with a wide grin and pulled two boxes of the same toy off of the shelf.

"That will be sixty dollars," said the shopkeeper.

Sebastian pulled out his wallet and counted out three twenty dollar bills, then handed them over to Undertaker, who rung up the sale and put the bills in the cash register.

"You don't have a bag or something to put these in?" asked Sebastian as he eyed the boxes. There was no way in hell he was walking out of here with sex toys on display for all of the world to see.

"Of course, of course," said Undertaker, and he placed the two boxes into a nondescript black bag. "As I told you the privacy of my customers is top priority. No clear plastic bags here~"

"Thanks," said Sebastian as he picked up the black bag and began to exit the store.

"Enjoy~!" called Undertaker after Sebastian.

Sebastian's next stop was to the dollar store to buy a bag for his gift. He supposed he could have left the black bag on Cupcake's door step, but what kind of message would that send? Sebastian picked out a light blue bag with a blue ribbon tied on to the side, hoping that based on the colors Cupcake often wore his favorite color was blue. Now all that was left was to find out where he lived.

Sebastian walked into the coffee shop and headed straight over to the pickup counter, where he spotted the same blonde barista he now knew to be Ciel's boyfriend.

"Iced caramel macchiato!" called the barista as he slid the drink out on to the counter, which gave Sebastian a chance to get a quick peek at his name tag.

"Finnian," said Sebastian.

"Huh?" said the barista and he turned to face Sebastian. "I'm sorry but I seem to have forgotten your name. Do I know you?" asked Finnian.

"No, we haven't met," said Sebastian, "actually, I'm a friend of Ciel's. I have a gift for him but he wasn't in class today, so I was hoping you could tell me where he lives," said Sebastian while holding up the little blue gift bag.

"Oh, he told you about me?" asked Finnian happily. Sebastian nodded.

"He lives over at 917 Feather Street, apartment 202. So what's the occasion?" asked Finnian as he began to brew another drink.

"He did me a huge favor and wrote one of my papers for me when I was sick, so I got him this as a gift to say thank you."

Finnian frowned.

"He wrote your paper for you? I'm going to have to talk to him about that..."

_Shit._ If Finnian mentioned any of this to Ciel Sebastian ran a huge risk of getting caught.

"Well, the professor was being a hard ass and wouldn't give me an extension even though I was sick, so I didn't really have any choice," said Sebastian.

"Oh. Okay then," said Finnian, and he went back to making drinks for the customers. Sebastian took that as his cue to disappear before the blonde could ask him his name.

Once safely outside the coffee shop Sebastian pulled up the map function on his phone and typed in _917 Feather Street._ It was only a few blocks away and Sebastian started heading in that direction, wondering if Ciel would actually be home. It was really in his best interest that he wasn't, as he wanted to leave the gift without getting caught.

Sebastian walked up the stairs to the second floor apartment and stood in front of the door with the little blue gift bag in one hand. He wanted to knock and make sure that Ciel had actually received his gift, but the bushes were all the way down the stairs.

_What the hell,_ Sebastian thought, _I'm in great shape. I can sprint down there in fifteen seconds._

Sebastian placed his gift bag on the door step and knocked, then sprinted as fast as he could to hide in the bushes. No one came to the door right away but he did hear someone screaming from inside the apartment.

"_Ciel! Get the damn door! God damnit Ciel I'm in a game if I die because of you so help me god!" _

An entire minute later someone came to the door and Sebastian crouched low into the bushes so that he wouldn't be seen, but the person who came to the door was... blonde? Who the hell was that? Sebastian knew that Ciel's boyfriend was blonde but he had just seen him working at the coffee shop. did Ciel have two boyfriends, and a thing for blondes? What the hell was going on?

"Ooh, a present!' exclaimed Alois as he spotted the gift bag standing in front of the door. He picked it up and read the name tag, expressing out loud to himself his disappointment. "Aw man it's for Ciel. Figures," said Alois, then he closed the door and took the bag inside, leaving Sebastian wondering if Ciel would ever get his present.

* * *

**A/N:** Oh no, Alois has the present...! And before anyone gets any ideas, yes this is still a Sebastian x Ciel story.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:** So I totally disappeared for a month. Whoops. I think I am turning into one of those once-in-a-blue-moon updater instead of one who updates every week, like I used to. My reasons for being gone are TL; DR too depressed to write or update. No really, this chapter has been finished for an entire three weeks, I just didn't feel like posting it. However I've actually felt normal the past couple of days so I will see what happens for next week.

* * *

Ciel went straight home that day instead of stopping by the coffee shop because his English teacher had really piled on the homework, and he wanted to get started as soon as possible. They had to read two novels over the next week instead of the usual one and Ciel wasn't exactly fond of reading old war stories. He walked up the stairs to his apartment and pulled out his keyes, unlocked the door and found Alois watching TV in the living room. Alois turned his head over the back of the couch to greet Ciel.

"Sup bro?" said Alois.

"My professor is insane," replied Ciel as he closed the door behind him. "More importantly why aren't you on your computer?"

"The net is down for a couple of hours," explained Alois, "something about a downed power line. I already called and spoke to the cable company."

"So the internet is down but we still have TV?" asked Ciel.

"Yeah, I don't get it either, but if I didn't have TV in a situation like this I'd be going nuts," said Alois.

"I'm surprised you aren't in a fit of rage right now," said Ciel.

"Too late, you missed it. The last boss had ten HP and our tank had just died so the net went down right before I could heal him and I failed the entire party. Almost threw my monitor against the fucking wall," said Alois.

Ciel wasn't much of a gamer so he didn't really understand half of what Alois was saying, he just knew it was bad. He started heading over to his room when he noticed a light blue gift bag sitting on the middle of the kitchen table.

"What's with the present?" asked Ciel.

"Oh, it's for you," said Alois. "I guess your boyfriend got it for you."

Ciel went up to the table to inspect the name on the gift tag, but all it said was "To Ciel" and didn't have a name from the sender.

"How do you know it was him?" questioned Ciel.

"Please, does anyone else know where you live?" said Alois reasonably. "Besides I doubt that anyone besides your boyfriend is going to give you a _prostate stimulator_."

"Liar," said Ciel, "Finnian would never give me something like that. Besides we've only been dating two weeks."

"Yeah well I think he has getting laid on his mind more than you do," said Alois.

Ciel peeked inside the bag and saw that it actually did contain some kind of sex toy. Ciel felt his face turn red and then channeled his embarassment by getting angry at Alois.

"You asshole you looked in the bag!" said Ciel angrily. "This was supposed to be private!"

Alois just started laughing in response.

"Hahaha! Oh man I wish you could see the look on your face right now! Your face is all red! Wait, hold on, don't move," said Alois, and he pulled out his cell and tried to snap a picture of Ciel's face but Ciel was already storming off to his room with his gift bag in tow. "Hey, wait! Get back here! All I got was your back in that one!"

Ciel completely ignored Alois calling after him and shut the door to his room, then sat down on his bed with the little blue gift bag. Where the gift had come from was seriously bothering him. If it was a gift from Finny like Alois said it was then why was Finny gifting him such a thing only two weeks into their relationship? Who else could it be from if Finny was the only person who knew his address? Ciel briefly considered that the gift might have just been a prank pulled by Alois, but when he checked the tag he saw neat handwriting instead of Alois' messy scrawl.

Ciel froze as a certain possibility dawned on him. Did Finnian know he was Cupcake? But how? He had done everything in his power to ensure that the name Ciel Phantomhive was in no way traceable to Cupcake's website. But that was the only thing that made sense - Finnian knew he was Cupcake and left him this gift as a means of saying he was okay with what Ciel did, or even encouraged it. Ciel breathed a sigh of relief the more he thought about it - this meant he didn't have to come clean or keep hiding a secret from Finny, and on top of that his boyfriend seemed supportive. It was a win-win situation.

Sebastian came home from work that day wondering just how one used a prostate stimulator. If he was perfectly honest with himself he didn't even know what a prostate was. He had thought about searching for it on his work computer during down time but there was no way in hell he was going to risk his boss finding out about his search history.

Sebastian unlocked the door to his apartment and set the black bag down on the couch for later; at the moment his stomach was growling and he needed something to eat. Luckily he was the type to stock up on groceries once a week so he had everything he needed for a nice steak and potato dinner. About an hour later Sebastian sat down to his meal at the kitchen table and savored every bite, then left his plate in the sink to be washed later.

Sebastian booted up his computer with the little black bag now on top of his desk to one side. While he was waiting for his desktop to load he took the toy he had bought out of the bag and examined its packaging. Why didn't this thing come with instructions? Sebastian set down the toy and searched for prostate using a search engine, which brought up the encyclopedia page for the word. Sebastian stared at the medical diagram that showed the prostate somewhere near the bladder and behind the urethra - how the hell was he supposed to reach that? Sebastian studied the diagram carefully and realized that you could stimulate the prostate through the rectum.

_That crazy sex shop worker thinks I'm going to stick something up my ass? I don't think so._

Just to be safe Sebastian tried searching "how to use a prostate stimulator" but the only advice he could come up with was "use lots of lube." Where was he going to get lube at seven o clock on a Monday night? There was no way in hell he was going back to that sex shop.

_Why am I even thinking about it? _

Sebastian opened the package that contained the prostate stimulator and pushed the switch that made it vibrate. What if Cupcake didn't use his toy? What if it was somehow painful instead of felt good like it was supposed to? Seeing as it was only Monday there was only one way to find out.

Sebastian stood naked in his bathroom waiting for the tub to finish filling up. Water technically counted as a lubricant... right? When the tub was full he stepped in and sat down, the toy he had bought still resting on the edge of the tub.

_I'm not even hard..._

Sebastian closed his eyes and thought about Cupcake's very first performance where he had worn those tiny blue panties and nothing else. He pictured himself sliding those panties down Cupcake's slender hips and revealing his petite cock, which made Sebastian's cock twitch with interest. He slid a hand down under the water and wrapped it around his shaft, stroking slowly up and down while he thought about a naked Cupcake pressing his pink lips to the tip of his cock.

_Fuck. That's good. _

Sebastian kept stroking until he was nice and hard and then opened his eyes to eye the sex toy. The package had said it was waterproof which was what had inspired him to use the bathtub in the first place. Sebastian flipped the switch that made it vibrate and rubbed it on the head of his penis, enjoying the sensation. It felt okay, but not great... but did he really dare use it as intended?

_Fuck it. _

Sebastian spread his legs and slipped the toy underneath himself until it was poking at his entrance. He closed his eyes and held his breath while he shoved it in all at once, breathing easy once he realized it wasn't nearly as painful as he thought it would be. The toy was thin and easy to insert, and the vibration inside him actually felt good. The toy itself was nudging against a spot inside him that felt even better. Sebastian slowly manipulated the toy in and out of himself, wondering what it would be like to have Cupcake inside him...

"Ciel," moaned Sebastian, "fuck me, Ciel... ah, fuck. R-right there, that's the spot, just fuck me just like that... _Ciel!" _

Sebastian was having trouble moving the toy and trying to stroke himself at the same time, but he found he could sit with the toy deep inside him and enjoy the vibrations while he stroked himself in front. Sebastian was wound tight and ready to snap; the vibrations inside him felt amazing against his spot and he couldn't help but moan as he pictured himself bent over the edge of his bed with Cupcake's cock inside him, cute little Cupcake fucking him good and hard from behind while he masturbated in time to Cupcake's thrusts. Suddenly he snapped, grinding his hips down into the toy while he came hard into his fist, all the while moaning Ciel's name.

"_Ciel!_ Ah, I'm coming for you, Ciel...Oh, fuck..."

Once all the tension from Sebastian's body had been released he removed the sex toy and silenced the buzzing. He leaned back with his head against the shower wall, his face dripping sweat from both his exertion and the heat of the bath.

_I just came thinking of him being inside me. _

_I want another guy to fuck me. _

_What the hell is wrong with me? _

* * *

**A/N**: Will Sebastian ever come out of the closet?_  
_


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:** HOKAY. It's been two weeks but I am still around and still writing, however I must apologize that this chapter is rather short. I didn't have a well thought-out plot for this story when I first started it, I only had plot for about the first 10 chapters or so but I ended up not sticking to the original plan, so the story is now longer and has more stuff going on. I don't know if that's a good or bad thing? Anyway, I am still thinking on developing a nice plot for this story, but I do have a slight idea of where I'm going to go, so all is not lost.

**Warning(s:)** slight hint of Finny/Ciel. Yes, I promise this remains a Sebastian x Ciel story, just stick with me until next chapter.

* * *

Ciel was sitting on the living room couch reading one of his books for English, his afternoon tea set nearby on the coffee table. Alois came out of his room from time to time to grab a soda or other snacks from the kitchen. Ciel was pretty sure he had never seen Alois sit down to an actual meal, not that Ciel really did himself.

"Hey," said Alois as he stood in the dining room and drank the milk from the fridge right from the carton. "I have friends coming over tomorrow."

"Will you stop that? It's disgusting," said Ciel as he watched his milk be downed by Alois.

"Uh, Ciel, I think you're missing the point here. I'm having friends over tomorrow night."

"Why?"

"Duh, it's Halloween. I already partied online with my guild just to make way for this party."

"Party?" asked Ciel suspiciously. "How many people are coming over?"

"Just Hannah, Luka, and Claude," said Alois.

Ciel frowned.

"Do you have to invite Claude?" asked Ciel.

"Uh, yeah, he's kind of my boyfriend," said Alois. "Don't be such a prick Ciel, I wouldn't tell you not to invite your boyfriend over."

"Finnian isn't a creep who pervs on his boyfriend's roommate," defended Ciel.

"So?" said Alois. "I wouldn't care if he was. You're just being a dick."

"It's not my fault your boyfriend is old and creepy," continued Ciel as he turned the page in his book. "What are you even going to do? THere's nothing to do here, I'm sure you'd be much happier out at a club or something."

"Well I _was_ planning on having an orgy in the living room, but I guess that's out the window," said Alois. Alois' comment made Ciel choke on his own spit.

"Isn't Luka your _brother?" _asked Ciel.

"Never stopped me before," said Alois with a wink. Ciel frowned in disgust. "By the way, you're out of milk."

Alois walked back to his room after wiping his mouth on the back of his hand and tossing the milk carton in the trash. Ciel tried to continue his reading but he was too irritated by Alois to do much of anything. Ciel sighed and tried to think logically about what Alois had said - in all likelihood he was just going to get drunk and play loud music, which was fine by him. He had a lock on his door so he doubted that Alois would bother him and that Friday's show would go on as normal.

Halloween day came and went and Ciel was relieved he didn't have to deal with trick or treaters considering that he lived in an apartment. He spent most of the day doing his English homework in the living room, until Alois' guests came over around five. Claude made a point of standing directly behind Ciel wherever he went, which made Ciel highly uncomfortable and decide to retire to his room early rather than stay out and mingle with the party guests.

Just like Ciel expected Alois was blasting stupidly loud music in the living room right up until midnight. That was fine with him as it was guaranteed to drown out his moans for Cupcake's show. Just before midnight he changed into his show outfit, which consisted of a pair of red ruffled boy short panties and a black knee high fishnet stocking on each leg. His hair was topped off by a black headband with large, curling black horns on either side of his head. Ciel turned on his webcam, placed the props for the show nearby and watched the clock count down to midnight.

_On in 3.. 2.. 1.. 0!_

"Happy Halloween~" said Ciel into the camera with an impish grin that showed his pointed canine teeth. "Did you miss me?" asked Ciel while he twirled around the devil staff that was part of his costume. "I missed you~" said Ciel. "I've been a naughty boy and I need someone to punish me," said Ciel while he trailed a hand down the center of his chest.

Ciel let the devil's staff fall to the floor and used one hand to pinch one of his nipples and pull hard.

"Ah, don't, that hurts..." said Ciel with one eye closed in mock pain. "Nngh, I haven't been that bad, I promise! Ah!" cried Ciel as he continued to pull at his nipples. Ciel began to arch his back into his own touch as he stopped pulling and started roughly grinding his fingers into his now sore nipples. "Nn, it feels so good~"

"Let me make it up to you for being so naughty," said Ciel into the camera. "Look, I Have a surprise for you~" Ciel pulled the black sex toy he thought he had been gifted by Finnian on screen. "Did you buy this just for me?" asked Ciel knowingly. Wherever he was he knew that Finnian was out there watching.

"Nnn..." Ciel ran his tongue from the base to the tip of the sex toy, then popped it in his mouth and began to suck. "It's all nice and wet... whatever will I do with it now?"

Ciel pulled his cock out from his panties so that only the tip was showing and rubbed the head of his penis with one hand. "Yah... feels good," moaned Ciel in earnest. "I'm going to take them off now... you'd like that, wouldn't you?"

Ciel stood and pulled the red ruffles panties down his legs in a slow tease, leaving him naked except for his stockings and the horns on his head. He sat back down and spread his legs, giving the sex toy a final lick before slowly inserting it into his entrance.

"Ah," moaned Ciel, "you're filling me up..." Ciel's breathing at this point was heavy and his cheeks were stained pink with effort as he continued to manipulate the toy inside himself.

"Are you ready for the surprise?" asked Ciel while panting. He struggled to find the switch on the toy but when he did he slid it to the on position and the toy began to vibrate gently inside him.

"Ah! F-fuck," said Ciel without thinking. He had never used a vibrating toy before and the sensation against his prostate was amazing. "Uh..." moaned Ciel as he continued slowly losing control. "M-more.. I need more!" Ciel dared to slide the switch up to the maximum vibration setting and he almost came instantly, but he held it in as best he could for the sake of the show.

"It's so strong inside me! Ah! _Hnn," _whined Ciel.

All of a sudden a knock sounded on Ciel's door.

"Ciel!" called Alois loudly. "Come join the party! It's not as fun without you."

Ciel heard the knock and Alois calling but decided to ignore it, he was so close... somewhere in the back of his mind he reminded himself that there was a lock on his door so no matter what Alois tried he wouldn't be able to get in.

_"Ah," _moaned Ciel while the toy continued buzzing hard against his prostate, "you feel so good inside me! I can't... take it.. any.. _more!" _said Ciel and then he was completely incoherent as he came hard onto his belly, his cock still left untouched.

"Ciel! What are you doing in there?" called Alois.

Ciel rode out his orgasm and took a few seconds to recover before he could sit up and properly end the show. What he didn't realize is that he hadn't heard the click of the door opening while he had came.

"Oh. My. God."

Ciel suddenly snapped to his senses and he turned his neck to see Alois standing in his wide open doorway, staring with his mouth open. He had forgotten to lock the door.

* * *

**A/N:** By the way, I totally forgot to ask last chapter if you guys like bottom Sebastian, because I feel he can go either way in this story. So far it seems like he's kind of both, but I do have more plans for him being a top rather than a bottom, so worry not.


End file.
